pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody's Roundup
Woody's Roundup is a fictitious show-within-a-show in the film Toy Story 2. It is sponsored by a cereal brand called Cowboy Crunchies. In the film, the show ran from 1949-1957 and gained a great deal of popularity, especially for its lead character, Sheriff Woody. However, the show was canceled after the launch of Sputnik that made westerns unpopular with kids. The final episode ended on a cliffhanger at the Grand Canyon that, according to Stinky Pete, was never resolved, yet Woody and company remained pretty sure that it was indeed "Woody's Finest Hour." Characters The main cast of the show consisted of: *Sheriff Woody *Jessie, the yodeling cowgirl *Stinky Pete, the Prospector *Bullseye, Woody's horse *Assorted 2-D critters such as rabbits and deer The Roundup gang is about to be sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan, but due to Buzz Lightyear's interference as part of his rescue mission, Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye go back to Andy's house while the Prospector ends up with a little girl named Amy who likes to draw on her toys. Untitled penultimate episode During the next to the last episode, the Prospector and Jessie are trapped in an old abandoned mine. Jessie decides that they get out of the mine, but Prospector, wanting some light to find his gold, lights a "candle," which, to Jessie's knowledge, turns out to be a stick of dynamite that will blast them to smithereens. Jessie then calls to the critters with her yodeling and tells them to scurry off and get Sheriff Woody. Meanwhile, Woody has nearly finished building a new schoolhouse with help from Bullseye. Just then, the critters reach Woody, and he learns that Jessie and the Prospector are in danger, awaiting his rescue. Woody mounts Bullseye, telling the horse to "Ride like the wind!". As Woody and Bullseye run off, Jessie tries to fan the flames out, then the Prospector tries to smother it out by jumping on it, but burns his bottom instead. Woody and Bullseye then jump over the Grand Canyon as the announcer calls for the end of the episode. Trivia *''Woody's Roundup'' is Woody's answer to Buzz Lightyear's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *The theme song for Woody's Roundup is heard in its entirety during the film's credits. It is listed as Track 1 on the Toy Story 2 Soundtrack and on the 2000 album Woody's Roundup: A Rootin' Tootin' Collection of Woody's Favorite Songs by Riders in the Sky. *The actual lyrics for the theme song of Woody's Roundup are slightly different from the one's heard during the TV episode intro. **The song heard during the TV episode intro is missing the first line "Woody's Roundup, right here every day." **Also, the line "And the man himself. Of course it's time for Sheriff Woody" is substituted for "And Woody the man himself. Of course it's time for Woody's Roundup" in the TV intro. *The final episode was, according to the announcer, going to be about "Woody's Finest Hour". When Buzz and the others walk off, the episode ended with Woody singing "You Got a Friend in Me" on his guitar and a small child hugs him. At the airport, when Jessie is about to be loaded into a plane bound of Japan, Woody tells Bullseye to "ride like the wind" as they (with Buzz) gallop across the airfield, also he even says "Hey Howdy Hey!" as he, Buzz and Bullseye go to save Jessie. During the chase scene's opening minutes, the final next to episode's climatic music is heard. When Woody is rescuing Jessie from the plane that is about to take off, Woody orders Jessie to let go of the plane, telling her to "pretend it's the final episode of Woody's Roundup." After they find out together, in which Woody and Jessie swing down from the plane using Woody's pull-string and land on Bullseye, Jessie triumphantly describes the rescue as, "That was definitely Woody's finest hour!" *''Woody's Roundup'' appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game (Toy Box Mode), in which you can customize the town. *Woody's Roundup is likely an allusion to such classic western puppet shows such as Howdy Doody. *Stinky Pete's phrase "My biscuits are burnin'!" after accidentally setting his rear end on fire during the would-been penultimate episode could be a possible reference to a similar phrase said by Yosemite Sam of Looney Tunes fame in the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *The song "You've Got a Friend in Me.", which appears to be the main theme for the Toy Story ''trilogy, ''in-universe, is actually this show's ending theme. Category:Toy Story 2 Culture